


In Case you Need it

by thatsaltybobcat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Language, heres my rarepair this ship isn't a thing yet, implied infidelity, the charlastor is just implied but will play a part in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltybobcat/pseuds/thatsaltybobcat
Summary: At an event for the hotel, Charlie is whisked away by Alastor. But Vaggie isn't left alone, because a new friend comes from the most unlikely of places
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Loona/Vaggie, loona & vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	In Case you Need it

It was the hotel's first open house event, a night planned by Alastor as a means of gaining benefactors and possible residents. It was a good idea, Vaggie had to admit it. But, the extensive planning had taken up most of her girlfriend's time leading up to the night, not that Charlie seemed to mind in the slightest. Happy staying up late with the deer demon planning menus or making the invitations ‘for the good of the hotel!’ Vaggie wasn’t blind. 

Even tonight, Charlie had been whisked away by the radio demon the moment she and Vaggie had walked into the ballroom to finish setting up. “I need your opinion on some of the music choices, my dear. It’ll be just a moment,” as he pulled her away from Vaggie’s side. But, one task led to another, and by the time the event had started, Alastor and Charlie were busy speaking with possible benefactors and residents, standing side by side as they pitched the hotel with practice ease. They looked so in tune with one another, the way Charlie leaned into him ever so slightly as Alastors arm snaked around her waist. Vaggie wasn’t stupid.

Never one for big events, Vaggie often preferred to stay back from the crowds and let Charlie handle all of the conversations. Now that she was left alone, all she could do is sit at a table and watch as her girlfriend and Alastor spoke to a tall owl-like demon, who cooed in laughter as the Radio Demon undoubtedly told a terrible joke, it was enough to make Charlie laugh though.

It churned the moth demons stomach to see them like that, looking away with a scoff as she downed the rest of her root beer. Tempted to ask Husk for a rum and coke so she could play dumb to the sight of her girlfriend getting charmed away from her. 

“Ya got a cigarette?” A smooth voice asked from behind her, jarring Vaggie from her thoughts enough to get her to turn around to see who was speaking to her. Sitting in the next chair over was a large female hellhound, mostly snow-white with dusty grey accents and silver hair. Her piercing scarlet eyes looking at Vaggie with an expectant yet distasteful look of indifference. Vaggie must have been staring for a beat too long because the hellhound rolled her eyes as she waved a gloved hand with a huff. “Yo, you with the eyepatch. I asked if you had a cigarette.”

Vaggie tried to hide the blush creeping across her face at the realization she had been staring at the women in front of her, quickly looking down at her empty cup as she cleared her throat. “N-no sorry. I don’t smoke. Besides, there’s no smoking allowed inside the hotel.”

The response was enough to make the she-hound let out an exaggerated groan, dropping her cheek into her hand as she planted her elbow firmly on the table with a growl. “Suuuper. Thanks for nothing.” She mumbled, piercing a meatball from her plate with a long nail and popping it into her mouth. Before wiping the remnants of the sauce unceremoniously on her halter top. “I’m so fucking bored, I’d rather blow my brains out.”

The remark was enough to bring Vaggie in to continue the conversation, a little offended that this random hellhound was unimpressed with the event her girlfriend had taken so long to plan. “Well, if you’re so bored, why don’t you just leave? Instead of stinking up the venue with all that negativity.” The demoness muttered, glaring at the other women as she stared off towards Alastor and Charlie- who was still speaking with the owl demon. 

“My dad wanted me to come... said his sugar daddy wanted him here and he didn’t want to be left alone with the bird brain.” She added as she gazed over at an imp who was standing a few feet away with a drink, reading something on his phone. But it was unmistakable that the owl demon kept looking back at the imp to make sure he hadn’t walked away, giving little waves or smirks that the imp would repay in the same manner. Only to scowl once the owl turned away. 

“Wait wait... your dad is dating that Stolas demon? Doesn’t he have like... a wife and daughter?” Vaggie asked, looking between Stolas and the imp with a shocked expression. 

“You didn’t hear that from me though,” The hellhound replied with a smirk, looking back at Vaggie as the moth demon burst out laughing at the news. She waited for Vaggie’s laughter to die down before continuing to speak. “What about you, what are you doing here?”

Vaggie wiped a tear from her good eye, still chuckling to herself as she fought to gain her composure. “Oh, I live at the hotel. My girlfriend runs the place and I help were with it.” She pointed back to the group in question, just in time to see Alastor pull Charlie away for a dance, chuckling something to her that made a blush creep across her pale cheeks. The display was enough to sour Vaggie’s mood once again, making her look down at the table with a sigh. 

The hellhounds words certainly didn’t help the situation as she followed Vaggie’s gaze back over to Alastor and Charlie. “Seriously? I thought Ms. Sunshine and rainbows were fucking smiles over there.” She said matter of factly, raising an eyebrow in surprise as she turned back to Vaggie with a simple shrug, “Looks like you might have some trouble in paradise.” 

Vaggie wanted to give a stinging retort to the brash statement, say something to shut this stupid dog up at the mere mention that her girlfriend was anything less than faithful. But, the more she looked at the pair dancing in front of her, the way they worked so effortlessly with one another, she doubted the idea more and more. “Looks like it…” She muttered.

The hellhound didn’t give anything away from how she looked between the moth demon in front of her and the pair on the dancefloor. Pausing for a few moments before finally speaking again. “Shit girl… I was just kidding but if that might really be happening that’s some bullshit. I don’t like what my dad’s doing with feather dick over there, but at least his wife is blind to it all. To see it happening right in front of you… that must really suck.” 

Vaggie was surprised for any amount of sympathy coming from the hellhound, in hell of all places she expected to just be laughed at. Looking up, she saw the she-wolf get up from her seat across the table to sit beside Vaggie, her long tail curling around the moth demons seat as the hound continued to speak. 

“I was cheated on in the past, it really fucking hurt. But, I taught that limp dick a lesson for messing with me, one he won’t ever forget. Not saying that’s a good idea in this case, because the Radio Demon would kill ya before you got anywhere near them. But, there are probably other ways to get back that them.” She offered, resting her hand on her chin in contemplation. 

“I don’t want revenge like that, she’s probably not doing anything anyway. I’m just being paranoid.” Vaggie dismissed, waving her hand to try and change the subject. “I… I don’t think I got your name, by the way.”

“It’s Loona,” she said absentmindedly as she continued to think about the ways Vaggie could get back at the pair. “My dad owns an assassination business, he could help you come up with something,” Loona said, smiling at the realization.

“As I said, I don’t think I need revenge. I’m probably overthinking things and they’re just being friendly with each other.” The moth demon countered, holding up her hand towards Loona with a smile. “I’m Vaggie, it’s nice to meet you Loona.”

Loona pulled herself from her thoughts to turn back to face Vaggie, with a cool smile she wrapped her hand around the other demoness’ and gave a soft handshake. “Yeah, nice to meet you. Hey, Look. I know you said you wouldn’t need it but-” 

Loona pulled her hand away pull her cellphone from her pocket, opening it up to her contacts. “Lets swap numbers, in case you ever end up needing that assassination job. I’m the receptionist at my dad’s business so I could hook you up.” 

Not seeing a way around the question, Vaggie smiled and handed her phone over to the hellhound before taking hers. They each put their numbers into the other's phone, confirming they got it right before Loona stood up from the table. “Well, it was nice chatting with you Vaggie, but I’m gonna drag my dad out of here and I’m going to go get drunk at home.” Without waiting for a reply, Loona walked off to get the imp and leave.

Vaggie waved her off, watching Loona as she and the imp walked out of the ballroom. Loona looking back at Vaggie to return a curt wave for she was out of sight. Not the encounter Vaggie was expecting, but any decent demon was a welcomed change for her.


End file.
